Mutantes
by Reynadraki
Summary: Melissa Frozen es una mutante de 19 años que acude a Jean tras ser despedida, se queda como maestra suplente por 3 meses hasta que ocurre un accidente y defiende a Rouge, exponiendo sus poderes ante todos, especialmente a Charles


**mi primer historia y ultima por el momento de x-men, espero que les vaya a gustar, ya que es para ustedes y no quiero incomodar a nadie, de acuerdo?, manden reviews, eso me anima a continuar y para poder hacer más, junto con una de MLP a los que les interese mucho, jeje.**

**Capítulo 1: mutante?**

*sonido del celular*

-me disculpa un segundo?-preguntó Lissa

-si, si, tómese su tiempo-le dijo le dijo su exjefe

-gracias, mil perdones-saliendo a la terraza.

Lissa, o mejor dicho, Melissa Winter era una joven de apenas 19 años que se había visto obligada a trabajar cuando sus padres murieron y no podía seguir estudiando, era una mutante, lo que significaba que ella tenía poderes especiales que ocultaba a los demás: telequinesis y frío, o sea que podía congelar cosas y además hacer lo que fuera con el hielo, mover cosas con su mente y leerlas aunque no le gustaba eso por lo que usaba guantes para bloquear esas voces, en especial la de su jefe, quien la despidió porque se reveló de sus poderes a plena vía publica y enfrente de todos los amigos del trabajo.

*encendiendo el celular*

Lissa: Hola?

Melanie: ay cielos Lissa, donde estas?!

Lissa: *seria*, calma, calma, en mi trabajo

Melanie: que ocurrió? *preocupada*

Lissa: me despidieron... de nuevo *sin expresión*

Melanie: ay Lissa, que hiciste ahora?

Lissa: *enojada* QUE?!, no fue mi culpa!, me provocaron y me obligaron a que me mostrara y que les enseñara como soy, tu crees que me mostraría asi a propósito en el trabajo Melanie?! *furiosa*

Melanie: *asustada*, n-no, claro que no, lo siento.

Lissa: *calmada y preocupada* si, yo igual Melanie, disculpa

Melanie: y que harás?, porque no vienes aquí a la escuela de el profesor Javier?

Lissa: no lo se *dudando*

Melanie: ay vamos amiga, anímate! *entusiasmada*

Lissa: lo pensaré, tengo que irme bye

Melanie: si pero...

*colgando el celular*

Lissa se apretó la nariz y suspiró un momento, llenándose de paciencia al escuchar los gritos de su jefe, ahora ex jefe y guardó su celular, para después estar sentada como por una hora escuchando su sermón para después sacar sus cosas y despedirse no muy amablemente mientras arrancaba lo que fuera a su paso, dejando un desorden enorme, junto a varios de sus ex compañeros asustados y algunos enfadados por no creer que ella era una mutante y que estuvo a su lado, tal vez hasta pudo matarlos con su sola mirada. Dejó sus cosas en el coche y entonces le marcó a Melanie, diciéndole que iba para allá y que le guardara un lugar en la escuela, siendo ella mejor conocida como Jean, pero entre ellas era asi.

Jean aceptó con gusto y hasta sonó muy entusiasmada con su tono de voz, colgando tras decirle que Charles estaba contento de saber que otra mutante iba a estudiar en la escuela, pero que si tenía edad de enseñar entonces podía llegar a ser una maestra, como ella, Storm y ciclope. Manejó sin parar y vio que afuera ya era más en la tarde, como la de la tarde más o menos, suspiró mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes y manejaba con la otra mano, sintiendo, conforme se acercaba, las voces de miles de estudiantes y además de los profesores, sabiendo que Charles era un Telépata se puso su guante y bloqueó su mente, estacionándose y entrando a la espera de Jean, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-hola Jean-le dijo, abrazándola

-hola Mel-guiándola al interior

-ay Jean, no cambias, verdad?-suspirando

-no, ven, por aquí-sonriendo levemente

Tras observar un poco a los pequeños que por allí residían y que la miraban con algo de temor y sorpresa, ya que su cabello era blanco con un mechón negro, largo hasta la cintura, amarrado en una trenza, vistiendo una playera de manga corta con el logo de un copo de nieve y jeans de color verde oscuro, su piel era pálida y algo delgada, sus ojos de color azul cielo y sus guantes de color plateados, hablando con Jean y contándole como le había ido y lo que sucedió con muchos detalles. La miró con ceño fruncido, ya que eso le preocupaba mucho, Melissa tenía una mala personalidad como ella y podía desatarla si la hacían enojar molestándola y presionándola demasiadas veces, eso era un problema.

La escuela ciertamente era un lugar magnifico, prácticamente Lissa recibió todo un tour por la escuela, le gustaba ver las clases y como los mutantes convivían entre ellos, incluso había uno que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en metal, le fascinó, al final no quiso ver a Charles, aun al menos, y en su lugar ayudó con las dificultades que encontró en la escuela, sorprendiendo a los demás por su gran inteligencia y por su cooperación con sus poderes, solo unos pocos la habían visto usando su telequinesis, lo que era público era sus poderes de hielo, apodándola por todos ¨Frozen¨, aunque con cariño, la verdad era que nunca la quisieron ofender en ese poco tiempo, parecía un fantasma a veces.

Rondaba por la escuela de noche y sin zapatos, porque no los ocupaba, y pensaba en lo que había pasado y que en si era su culpa, pero desechaba esa idea, porque eso ya le había pasado miles de veces y nunca lo había iniciado ella, siempre tenia que ser alguien más: un amigo, un maestro o incluso un policía, lo detestaba mucho, e incluso mantenía una conversación con su mente en lado oscuro:¨ Ice¨, pensaba en unirse a la causa de Magneto, o sea Erick, pero se daba de golpes por pensarlo siquiera, no debía hacerlo, y en ese momento quiso saber que pensaba una chica llamada Rouge, cerca de allí, quitándose su guante y colocando dos dedos en su frente de manera muy discreta y egoísta, un poco.

_-(Frozen es muy buena, ojala pudiera hablar con ella, si se entera de mis poderes como actuará?-nerviosa y caminando-se ve super joven, será de mi edad?, espero que se quede, es tan buena conmigo!-sujetándose un mechón de cabello-puedo ir con ella, espero no despertarla-triste)_

Quitó sus dedos de la frente y se volvió a colocar el guante, sintiéndose algo enferma por mirar en su mente sin permiso, pero cambió la expresión en cuanto sintió otras mentes algo lejos de allí, a la espera de Marie, su verdadero nombre, apenas ella llegó decidió que todos la llamaran Frozen o Ice, más no Melissa, ni siquiera Lissa, esa chica ya estaba muerta para si misma, se colocó su suéter para que no pareciera sospechoso que no le afectaba **en nada **el frío y la siguió hasta que se aseguró de que podía ir con ella sin que pareciera muy sospechoso, asustándola un poco y sintiendo esas voces cerca de allí.

-hola Rouge-la saludó, amable

-ah!, hola Frozen-dándole la mano

-porque usas guantes?-preguntaron ambas

-jeje, bueno... por mis poderes-dijo Rouge, nerviosa

-igual yo, pero por la telequinesis-tapándose la boca

Rouge, al contrario de lo que esperaba se sintió emocionada por saber de que se trataba, asi que se quitó sus guantes y le hizo una demostración que se tornó en algo oscuro cuando los chicos se mostraron y quisieron tocar a Rouge, la puso atrás de ella y dejó salir unas alas cristalinas de color del hielo en su espalda, preparándose para la batalla, mandando un mensaje de auxilio a Jean y a Charles, a pesar de que no supiera que se trataba de ella, y empezó a luchar hasta que llegó Jean, seguida de Storm y les pidió proteger a Marie, mientras ella luchaba contra los que quedaban en pie, lanzando hielo e incluso usando su telequinesis para que se rindieran de una vez por todas, pero no lo hacían.

_(Vaya, vaya, es más lista de lo que creimos-se rieron-puede sernos útil, no lo creen?, a lo mejor y nos ayuda a la causa de Magneto, no tiene porque seguir aquí-sujetándola del brazo-podemos con ella, pero hay que distraerla un poco-cayendo al suelo-desgraciada perra, ahora nos la va a pagar!)_

-si ya acabaron podemos seguir!-les dijo Lissa

-claro que si Melissa!-dijeron, furiosos

Sintió una punzada de pánico al escucharles llamarla por su nombre real, pero no le hizo caso y en su lugar se transformó en su verdadera forma de mutante: alas en su espalda, plumas en su cuerpo, ojos azul rey, y garras en manos, con el cabello corto y un mechón blanco y cabello negro, atacando sin piedad y sin detenerse, hasta que solamente quedó uno, y lo hubiera matado, de no ser porque escuchó una voz en su mente que le pedía que se detuviera y la dejó congelada(XD)

_(detente Melissa, por favor)_

_(Charles?, pero que?...)_

_(luego te explico, ven, por favor)_

Dicho esto se volvió a transformar en si misma y con sus ojos preocupados miró hasta enfocar los de un serio Charles que la conducía hasta su oficina, sabia que estaba en problemas, pero los afrontaría, todo por defender a los que amaba, no dijo nada y miró a Rouge con una disculpa en su mirada, entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y sentándose enfrente del escritorio, nerviosa por eso.

FIN


End file.
